


玫瑰*结

by lycopene



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycopene/pseuds/lycopene
Summary: 朴志晟想：“我在黄仁俊的花园迷路了。”





	玫瑰*结

Jisung × Renjun

      颈项纤长的人总给人以脆弱精致感，比如柴可夫斯基的白天鹅，比如安徒生的小美人鱼，比如正坐在画室第三排低头摆弄一张油画布的黄仁俊。 秋天从不在这座城市逗留太久，冬天几乎要来了。画室的窗户开着，冷空气气势汹汹得冲进来，从朴志晟的角度看过去，黄仁俊小小的身体缩成更小的一团，他画画时总把外套脱了，里面是白色的针织衫，堪堪裹在身上。

      朴志晟躺在一堆不规则排列的速写模具中间，他被邀请做这些美术生今天的模特。模特右手边躺着一支玫瑰，红艳艳的，是为了今天的速写练习刚买的。朴志晟以专业成绩第一考进这所艺术大学的舞蹈系，却自认没有美术细胞，欣赏不来抽象的美感。他最后的美术课是在初二，老师不太认真地讲毕加索，他将目光停留在《亚威农少女》的影印件上，那是一副肉色的画，要他形容，就是没穿衣服的女人，他冷不防想起很小的时候被妈妈带去澡堂，眼前来来往往都是毕加索画笔下的亚威农少女，有屁股也有丰满的乳房，他啪的一下合上课本。

     朴志晟发现自己喜欢男人是在初三的暑假，黄仁俊和他爸出现的那个夏天。

      朴志晟从小被妈妈一个人拉扯大，他知道独身女人养孩子有多苦，他还要学舞，妈妈总在攒钱，然后送他去有名的街舞工作室学习。朴志晟从小去各地参加大大小小的比赛，妈妈会在机场看着他入关然后回去上班。所以当妈妈扭扭捏捏告诉自己想和一个男人结婚时，朴志晟并没有抗拒，他想除了妈妈有个人照顾，他的生活不会有太大变化，他足够早熟也足够独立。

     但他没料到的是继父有一个纤细漂亮的儿子，那个男孩比他大两岁，身材却比他小一圈。男孩低着头，介绍自己：“黄仁俊，是哥哥”，有些害羞的促狭，许是瞳孔黑而亮，他看向人的眼神总是盈盈润润的，朴志晟觉得比起哥哥，黄仁俊更像是妹妹。

      今天的速写练习在下午四点二十七分结束，黄仁俊把作品交上去，裹上外套走出画室。朴志晟还坚守着临时人体模特的岗位，他后悔答应黄仁俊来帮这个忙了，没想到这人收笔无情，连等都不等他一下。

     等画室老师稍显歉意地告知可以离开时，朴志晟觉得自己从指尖到脚尖几乎和石膏画具一样僵。好在他的灯芯绒棉袄有一对很大的口袋，足够装下杂七杂八的琐碎和他的大手。朴志晟天生怕冷耐热，这座城市的夏天过分炎热，他也可以穿长袖过活。

     这间画室在美院后侧，被一条小路连接着，路两旁堆起些什么，应该是学生扔掉的瑕疵作业，已经成为垃圾了。第三棵法国梧桐下站着一个人，很瘦很瘦，在深秋的寒风里摇摇欲坠。

     朴志晟攒紧了口袋里的手向那里跑过去。 “在等我？” “吓我一跳，”黄仁俊转过身子“拿着”，朴志晟手里被塞上一杯温热的贡茶，像握住一只被口袋捂暖的手。于是他伸出手，指尖试探着碰过黄仁俊的。黄仁俊看他一眼，只轻轻一眼，像压垮松枝的最后一片雪，压的朴志晟心跳都漏了一拍。

     “他好坏。”朴志晟甚至开始埋怨，巨人的花园因为把小孩拒之门外而无法迎来春天，黄仁俊的花园却四季如春，因为他是漂亮又心软的美人，朴志晟多希望自己能获得花园的唯一准入权，他保证他向花园里的公主求爱时不会毁坏任何一株花蕾。 “我在黄仁俊的花园迷路了。”

     朴志晟牵住黄仁俊右手的那一刻这样想。 黄仁俊真的很心软，和他两瓣屁股肉一样都是软乎乎的，所以朴志晟牵着他一路飞奔进家门，把他圈在门和自己身体之间时，他没有推开，只把一双黑加仑似的眸子看住高了一个头的弟弟。

      黄仁俊知道接下来会发生什么，就像朴志晟知道自己肯定会吻上黄仁俊的嘴唇，四片嘴唇只要贴起来，就免不了一场罪恶又快乐的追逐，一场不允许后悔的情*事。 这不是第一次，也不要是最后一次，朴志晟不信教，却希望上帝能听到此刻的祷告。

      如果他们是一对真正的恋人，朴志晟曾憧憬过，那他们肯定会趁爸爸妈妈背对时交换一个短暂而无声的吻，或者在每次做爱后漫无目的地聊天，又或者在昏暗的电影院里十指相扣。可惜他们不是，起码对黄仁俊来讲不是，这比他们是法律上的兄弟这个事实更让朴志晟难过。

      黄仁俊总是在做爱时避开朴志晟的吻，他会在朴志晟送上嘴唇时稍稍偏过头，让吻落在左边的脸颊，如果是后入的话，就干脆像鸵鸟一样把脸埋进床单里。朴志晟一开始以为他是无意的，几次之后才渐渐明白这个人高明的闪躲，这让他感到挫败。 然而在床上打击一个精虫上脑的男孩并不是什么明智之举，黄仁俊的闪躲往往换来朴志晟的穷追不舍，他在上头那张嘴上吃的亏就得找下面的嘴补偿。

      他恨黄仁俊的若即若离，他恨黄仁俊假模假样的道德，他想拿刀捅破黄仁俊讨人厌的清高，于是他也这么做了，他在黄仁俊身体里恶狠狠地前进着，看着身下自己该叫他哥哥的人发出咿咿呀呀的叫喊，他自顾自把这当做黄仁俊示弱的表现。

      好在黄仁俊的肠道总是乐意承受朴志晟幼稚的报复，它又湿又热地吃着朴志晟整根阴茎，像一个真正尽责的好哥哥，安抚每一条凸起的脉络。肠液和润滑剂被搅成白色的泡沫，一部分溅在朴志晟前后摇晃的囊袋上，一部分顺着黄仁俊颤颤巍巍的大腿根流到屁股再流下来。黄仁俊的屁股也被操红了，屁股尖呈现出石榴一样水灵灵的红。朴志晟总是觉得黄仁俊太瘦了，那把腰给人一只手就能掐得死死的，肋骨分明到像被刻上去。所以他才更惊讶于黄仁俊有两瓣肉感十足的屁股，会被搓扁揉圆，现在又毫不知羞得蹭在自己的髋骨上，弄出咕唧作响的水声。 黄仁俊整个人都湿漉漉的，不止是开合着的穴口和滑溜溜的马眼，还有贴在额边的刘海和湿润的眼角，朴志晟没用多久就把他操开了，脸颊和胸口泛着熟虾似的红，像一朵沾了露水的玫瑰，可怜兮兮地待人采摘。

      强烈的快感像巨浪推着黄仁俊起起伏伏，他的嘴里根本说不出一句完整的话，全是断断续续的呻吟拖着软绵绵的鼻音，还夹杂着“太深了…啊…嗯好舒服…慢一点”这类支离破碎又毫无逻辑的句子。

       朴志晟知道这时送上自己的嘴唇不会被拒绝，甚至黄仁俊会热情地递上舌尖给朴志晟含住，然后反过来吮吸朴志晟的，两条舌头纠缠着你追我赶，嘴唇吸出啧啧的水声。或许情事的本质是情感的欲望化，爱才是最好的催情药，与黄仁俊接吻时朴志晟冷不防到了临界点，他开始又快又重地挺腰，兴奋得从鼻子里发出哼声，不顾身下人尖锐的哭喊，然后啊啊地射精了。

      朴志晟直起身，扶着湿淋淋的阳具退出来，只把龟头留在绵软的穴口，那家伙还在意犹未尽地跳动，淅淅沥沥往外吐着白浊。黄仁俊的菊穴显然被做熟了，本来干涩紧缩的地方一塌糊涂地湿着，小口已经不太能合上，一抽一搐地缠着朴志晟想要更多。 黄仁俊还在狂乱的快感里迷失着，他尝到了甜头，前端也激动地立起来，挑在还紧绷着的小腹上。他根本不知道朴志晟缴械投降了，还以为这个对他做尽坏事的弟弟又在欺负他的敏感，利用他的淫荡，等着看他痴态百出的好戏。他忍不住了，用脚尖蹭蹭床单再勾着小腿把朴志晟带到自己跟前。黄仁俊大腿根跟泥鳅似的滑，此刻却如蟒蛇般紧紧夹住了朴志晟的腰，带着屁股一颠一颠地往上抬，甚至故意拿两粒小小的乳头磨蹭朴志晟的胸膛，嘴里还有一下没一下地叫，没羞没臊。

      朴志晟根本经不住黄仁俊这样黏糊的纠缠，血气方刚的下面马上又精神了，冠头前后顶两下就滑进黄仁俊热烘烘的里面。上半场的精液已经完全化开了黄仁俊的肠穴，朴志晟一路畅通无阻，他轻车熟路找到那一点，正式开始享受下半场的情事。 也许是黄仁俊的主动让朴志晟满意了，朴志晟抱起他放到上面，让他像女孩子尿尿一样坐在自己的肉棒上，这个姿势可以插得很深。黄仁俊被干了没两下就坐不住了，腰身不受控制地往下塌，他两手勉勉强强撑在朴志晟肩膀上，肚子却紧紧贴着朴志晟的腹肌。朴志晟知道他受不住，就搂着他削瘦的肩膀抱在自己怀里，他们的身体完完全全贴合了，像两张打湿了的纸碰到一起，吸引只是一瞬间的事。

      黄仁俊后面夹着朴志晟的硬物，自己那里却没人伺候，可怜兮兮得在两人肚子中间摇晃着，黄仁俊只好不自觉挺腰。朴志晟察觉了他可爱的委屈，却不伸手去安抚，开始对着黄仁俊的前列腺小幅而高频地突进，这不同于那种大刀阔斧全进全出的攻击，是一种讨好式的服务型的性爱。果然，黄仁俊马上被这种狡猾的进攻打败了，他嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，呻吟急促而绵密，确实是一副被狠狠欺负了的模样。朴志晟连操了几十下，就听见黄仁俊突然拔高的叫喊，“不行了…嗯啊…要…要射了…”，接着自己下面被温暖的小口一阵猛吸，他的仁俊哥射了，没有经过手的抚慰，被自己操射了。

      射精过后的黄仁俊脱力到眼睛都睁不开，身体只能凭本能抽搐，朴志晟只好让他躺在床上，往外掰开他的大腿，从正面弄起来。“仁俊，黄仁俊”他一边顶弄一边动情地叫着身下迷迷糊糊的男人，那是他的哥哥，虽然没有任何血缘关系，但是在外面，他们永远兄恭弟敬，没有人知道他们在房间里干着背德的下流事。

      朴志晟把头埋在黄仁俊的颈侧，黄仁俊的味道很好闻，他一直用玫瑰味香波。如果给他套上红丝绒外衣，朴志晟想，那他将成为一朵真正的玫瑰，而自己会冒着流血的风险摘下他，用蕾丝锁住他带刺的身体，将小王子变成彻底的成人童话。然后朴志晟再次射精了，这次持续的时间更久，快感也更绵长，他紧紧抱着黄仁俊，像是以光年去到另一个星系，地球经过三个轮回的世界末日。

       做完之后的黄仁俊温驯又可爱，睫毛一颤一颤，脸蛋也红扑扑的，甚至鼻尖都无辜地染上粉色，朴志晟越看越觉得黄仁俊像个妹妹。 然后他轻轻撩开被汗水黏在黄仁俊额头上的刘海，哑声道：

      “哥哥，洗了澡再睡吧。”


End file.
